Prior art blowhead or baffle configurations for triple gob glassware forming machines have generally utilized either individual springs for each blowhead retainer, which springs are designed to urge each associated blowhead downwardly in the carrier with a preset force, or a single spring having the effect of distributing this force more equally among the three blowheads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,642 to Irwin shows an example of the individual spring baffle restoring force configuration, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,834 to Dahms shows the single spring configuration.
In Irwin, the individual baffle supporting structure suffers from the disadvantage that there can be no equalizing force as between the three individual baffles shown. In Dahms this disadvantage is lessened, but the position of the single spring there used must be preset very precisely in order that this configuration will perform satisfactorily, that is to effectively equalize the closing forces as between the three blowheads and their associated individual molds.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a baffle or blowhead assembly which does not rely upon either individual springs for each of the individual blowheads, nor does it require the use of a precisely prepositioned spring acting upon the blowheads or baffles collectively. In the disclosure to follow no springs are utilized, nor is there any need for the use of air springs as shown for example in Trahan U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,856.